


Girlcrush

by TrueBlueSpark



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash12, F/F, Fluff, Ninja Makeouts, Romance, Video Game Mechanics, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSpark/pseuds/TrueBlueSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Knives Chau, and you have never doubted your sexual orientation. Not even after you drunkenly made out with Kim Pine. But you're spending more time with Kim now, and that old girlcrush is suddenly stronger than you remember it ever being in the past.</p><p>Your name is Knives Chau, and you suddenly don't understand anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlcrush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hamimifk (BatchSan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



> Written for the [Femslash Multifandom Ficathon 2012](http://femslash12.dreamwidth.org/).

Your name is Knives Chau, and you have never doubted your sexual orientation.

You fell in love with Scott Pilgrim when you were seventeen years old. While you have wondered, on occasion, whether you would do it again if you had it to do over, you can’t deny that you came out of the whole experience (some would sooner call it an “ordeal”) with a little more wisdom and some very good friends, Scott included. You’re a year and a half older now, attending college, but you still visit those friends in Toronto whenever possible. You aren’t seeing anyone right now, but you’re learning to like yourself, alone, and you’re certain that one of these days you’ll meet a nice guy, hit it off, and finally have a _normal_ love life.

Sure, maybe you _have_ had a “girlcrush” or two in the past, but what girl hasn’t? Envy Adams was self-explanatory. Even back when you saw her as an evil bitch out to crush your beloved Scott’s happiness (ugh, and while you may have accepted the way you acted back then, it’s still so embarrassing to think about), she was still the gorgeous, glamorous singer you’d admired for practically ever. _The Clash at Demonhead_ will always be your Scott Pilgrim.

(Whatever that means.)

And you think Kim Pine is pretty self-explanatory as well. She was _so cool_ when you first met her as part of Sex Bob-Omb, snarky, stylish, and cold, but not so bad deep down. And yeah, it took her a while to warm to you (see above, way you acted, embarrassing, a continuation of), but you eventually got to be pretty good friends, all around. She has a fantastic sense of humor, is much nicer than she likes to admit, and also happens to be (judging from the few of your memories that survived the drunken haze that was volume 4, chapter 19) an extremely good kisser.

But none of that ever made you think you might actually _be_ attracted to girls. Almost every girl you know has squealed over Envy Adams at least once. And kissing Kim was all thanks to the drink. You didn’t even go past some heavy making out before you both fell asleep. Really, you think, any straight girl in your place would have done the same. Never mind that Tamara never understood your fascination with Kim (or for that matter Scott Pilgrim, or Sex Bob-Omb as a whole, or etcetera etcetera, and really every once in a while you wonder how you two got to be such good friends in the first place).

Never mind that when you come back to Toronto these days, it’s invariably Kim you spend the most time talking to—you catch up with everyone, of course, but if you logged total hours she would win by a mile. Never mind that the way she always seems happy to hang out with you, no matter what’s going on, makes _you_ happier than you really know how to handle.

Never mind that however terrible Shatterband may still be, Kim really gets into the drum playing (she seems like she’s having more fun than she ever did with Sex Bob-Omb), and you can’t seem to take your eyes off her when her drumsticks are swinging and her red hair is shaking back and forth. 

Never mind that when you left her apartment the other day, Kim gave you a quick, tight hug, and you wanted it to go on far longer. Never mind that your heart jumped into your throat, your stomach filled up with fluttering butterflies, and in general you felt like you were seventeen all over again...

Your name is Knives Chau, and you are suddenly beginning to realize that your “girlcrush” on Kim Pine has blossomed into an actual, for real _crush_.

Oh, shoot.

SELF-UNDERSTANDING +3  
LESBIANISM +2  
CONFUSION +????

\------

Your first thought is that you need to talk to someone. Your second thought is that you need to talk to Scott Pilgrim. Your third thought is that your second thought was the stupidest thought that has ever entered your head.

Sure, he’s one of Kim’s oldest friends, he knows her better than you do. But Scott is... Scott. He was your first love, and you will always have a soft spot for him, but the wisdom of hindsight has allowed you to accept that he is really, let’s be honest, kind of dumb. You can’t imagine that his relationship advice would be much better than “maybe you should beat up her exes”, and considering that _he_ is one of her exes, well, you’re pretty sure that would go downhill fast.

You run through your other Torontonian friends in your head—you’re still getting to know people back at college, and you wouldn’t feel right going to any of them with this. You dither between Stephen Stills and Ramona Flowers, back and forth. Both of them have dated on both sides of the gender divide; Stephen is still with Joseph now, but for Ramona, from what you understand, it was more of a phase. Part of you hopes _this_ is just a phase. Part of you hopes very much that it isn’t.

In the end you call Ramona up. Things are way less awkward with her now that you’re not throwing knives and insulting notes at her and whatnot. (Acted, embarrassing, you know the drill.) (She’s really not fat.) Ramona is sympathetic, she promises not to tell anyone, she basically hits all the right notes, but you hang up not really knowing what to do any more than you already did.

Still, one thing she said stays with you: “Just don’t run away. I’ve done that too many times, and it never worked out.”

You’re going back to college tomorrow. You can run away, leave Toronto behind, and either ignore these feelings or agonize over them until your next visit—a span of time that will include finals week, notably.

Or. You can do something rash and possibly stupid tonight.

  ATTACK  
  STEAL  
  ITEM  
  DEFEND  
  RUN  
> TEXT KIM

\------

Did you say “possibly” stupid? Scratch that, replace with “undeniably”.

Kim answered your text message asking to come over and hang out for a bit (which you valiantly typed out despite your hands shaking like a clothes dryer full of rocks) with a casual “sure, why not”. But instead of coming to her door, you are climbing up the side of her apartment building, scarf trailing behind/below you. You’ve even got a ninja mask on to complete the effect.

It’s been months since you last practiced, but you’ve still got it.

Kim jumps as you slide the window open, but calms down as you roll in and land on one knee. “I should’ve known those old battles with the Yakuza would come back to haunt me,” she chuckles, as quick-witted as ever. “If I’m marked for death, why the text to warn me?”

You play along, of course. “Not death. I’m on a mission. Before I go back tomorrow, there’s something I need. Something I’ve wanted for a while now.”

There’s amusement in her eyes, but you can see she’s also genuinely curious. You have her attention, and you want to keep it. “Oh, really? Let me guess: a signed souvenir drumstick.”

You shake your head with a laugh and take a step closer to Kim. The butterflies have returned with reinforcements, but the more you look at her—freckly, lively, and unassumingly gorgeous—the more certain you are of what you want. “Nothing like that.”

“A ticket to Shatterband’s first gig, if it ever has one. A promise to come visit and see you in your element as a college girl. Am I getting close?”

You step forward again. Kim lifts her eyebrows, but doesn’t protest the proximity. “Better, but not quite.”

She turns her hands up in mock supplication. “Alright, I give. What, pray tell, do you want?”

You tug your mask halfway up to reveal your mouth and chin, take one last step, and show her.

When your lips leave hers and you step back, she leans forward just a bit, as if following you. You wait for her response, but it doesn’t come immediately. You have made Kim Pine speechless. You pause to enjoy the moment, brief though it is.

Kim rubs her eyes and stares at you, finally finding words. She mumbles something about “crazy hunches” under your hearing, then speaks up. “Tell me something. How drunk are you right now? Like, ballpark it for me.”

“About zero percent,” you inform her.

The side of her mouth tugs up in a tiny smile. “Good. So this is how sober you asks someone out?” At least it’s an improvement on ‘I’ve kissed the lips that kissed you,’ you’re both probably thinking. “I _thought_ you had a crush on me, but I wasn't expecting ninja makeouts.”

You peel the mask off the rest of the way, giving her a sheepish smile that you hope looks cute. “I was a little nervous, and the mask helped,” you admit. “Plus I wanted it to be memorable.” And maybe your crazy friends have rubbed off on you, you add in your head.

“Gee, no kidding.” She smirks. “Well, you sure managed that. But when we tell people how we got together, I’m gonna go ahead and pretend I was a little less surprised than that.”

You gasp. “Then—is that a yes?”

She tugs you close again to answer the question without words, and everything becomes a very enjoyable blur.

KNIVES CHAU used STEAL!  
ITEM ACQUIRED: KISS x2  
ITEM ACQUIRED: HEART x1????

\------

Had you once imagined yourself having a “normal love life”? Those hopes have been pretty thoroughly dashed. You have no idea how your family is going to react—your dad blew up when he heard you were dating a white guy, who _knows_ what he’ll do when you tell him you’re dating a white _girl_. And there’s also the matter of distance, and the fact that neither one of you has ever dated within your gender before.

But as you prepare to get on the bus out of Toronto, Kim bids you farewell with a hug that lasts (almost) as long as you want it to, and a kiss that makes your toes curl in your shoes. Scott’s jaw drops and Ramona hides an amused smirk behind her hand.

Your name is Knives Chau, and your girlcrush is now your girlfriend. You believe this qualifies as victory.

LEVEL UP!  
SELF-UNDERSTANDING +4  
FEAR -7  
MAKEOUTS +∞

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a gift, have some actual author's notes!
> 
> I'm really not sure where this came from. It began life as "5 Times Knives Chau Felt Awkward Around Kim Pine (and 1 time she felt right at home)", but the structure wasn't working for me, and a late-night inspiration turned it into this instead. I wrote it quickly ~~kind of last-minutely in fact but shhh~~ , and while there are parts I feel could use some elaboration, I'm pleased with it on the whole. Just hope my dear recipient is as well! :)


End file.
